His Long, Black Coat
by Doomed.Youth
Summary: This woman cared for him. Like no-one had in little over 24years. OneShot


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own twilight, or the characters in this story. No copyright infringement is intended.**

His long black coat shimmered in the moonlight as he walked between the deserted skyscrapers. He hugged his broad shoulders, attempting to ward off the cold. He stood well over 6 feet tall, and his blonde long hair which reached his eyes, rustled lightly with the sharp, cold wind. On his back he carried his only possession, a tattered, old, scratched guitar that was the same colour as his lapis lazuli eyes.

He walked through the dark alleyways with a fear of being followed. Though he knew the streets were to be deserted at this time of night. But he still turned his head and glanced through the dark shadows, making sure that his fear would not come to life.

The pathways he walked over were filled with dust and shards of glass from the previous night's experiences. His eyes roamed under every nook and cranny of the gutter, looking for any sign of life. He felt the cool wind breeze under his long coat. Immediately he felt his skin tighten and when he ran his bare, cold hand over his skin, he felt the goose bumps react. Under his long black cloak he wore nothing but a dirty white shirt and black wash jeans. They were both worn and destroyed from use.

He lifted his head to view the night city sky and its stars, but all was impossible with the elongated buildings that surrounded the streets he walked.

He turned to his battered watch as he emerged to the street. Only a little more time left now. The trees surrounding the road were burnt from arsonists and the benches were covered in dull, multi coloured graffiti. He paced through the city, at an even speed.

His life was meaningless.

He had given up hope of finding anyone a long time ago.

He paced unfortunately straight under the dim beams from one of the few street lights. He was blinded with this short light. He steered out of the way of the lights. He didn't want to be noticed at this hour. The street lights made him feel as if he was being watched, but he kept on going. His pace quickened when he saw a dark, sleek car drive past him in the distance.

The long road was empty from the sound. He hadn't spoken for a long time. He tried to preoccupy himself by trying to remember the last time he spoke.

He couldn't remember. Besides, who would hear him now anyways?

He finally reached his destination. And he ran meticulously over the broken tar. His conscious reminded him of pot holes, but he couldn't care less right now.

He looked out to the city. The lights shimmered like magical stars.

The view was to die for.

Literally.

He closed his eyes as he stood at the edge of the world.

He felt himself fall.

His guitar followed him down.

He hit the water with a blow.

He tried not to breath, and tried to go deeper.

But, something was pulling him.

Something was pulling him up.

It surfaced him, and started to push him with all the might it had towards the harbours' boardwalk.

He opened his eyes. He was blinded by the sight of a young woman, her short black hair sticking to the sides of her face, half the size of him, using all her strength to help him. She was holding onto him and not letting him sink.

This woman cared.

Like no one had cared for him in just over 24 years.

With an unconscious decision, he began fighting for himself. He let the woman drag him through the icy cold, dark waters. The freezing cold wind blew over their faces and their lips went the colour of cyan. The woman still gripped onto his black coat with her small hand.

His black coat was soaking and cold as they walked together through the empty streets. A splurge of yellow came off the horizon towards the east. The woman still held onto his coat, like she was afraid for dear life that if she let go, he would run away.

They trudged together towards the east. The sunlight began to shimmer against their wet hair. Their lips slowly turned from the colour of cyan back to pink. The woman looked into the man's eyes, and without words, she gave him her soul.

_Forever._


End file.
